


Missing In Action

by HerbBirb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I promise, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), just a tad, not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbBirb/pseuds/HerbBirb
Summary: Four has a bad day. What else is new?





	Missing In Action

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on @linkeduniverse by @jojo56830

The first thing Four registers is the ringing.  
Loud, painful ringing in his ears that worsen when he tries to turn his head. He brings a hand to his face, and it comes away sticky and red. A strong, metallic smell fills his nose. Blood.  
Bile roses in his throat and he twists onto his side to avoid vomiting all over himself. The sudden movement causes more pain to spike in his head.  
Ow.  
His whole body feels like it’s on fire. His chest, especially, is burning like someone drove a hot iron rod into it.  
Double ow.  
After heaving up his breakfast (Or possibly lunch, he wasn’t sure.) Four swipes his mouth and sits up groggily, eyes blinking in the sun’s harsh glare.  
He’s in a small clearing. The gentle breeze teases the green grass, which covers the area like a soft blanket. Behind him stretches a dense forest, sunlight occasionally filtering in through the thick canopy.  
It’s peaceful, almost completely undisturbed.  
Directly in front of Four, however, the grass is interrupted by skid marks in the ground, exposing the earth beneath. Curiously, they seem to lead right towards where he woke up.  
How did he get here?  
What happened?  
Where are the others?  
Four doesn’t know.  
Another flash of pain as he tries to stand up makes him wince.  
He has a concussion that’s for sure.  
Triple ow.  
Gingerly, Four brushes his fingers over his ribs, and curses when his side flares up in pain.  
Definitely feels like a few broken ribs.  
Quadruple ow.  
Suddenly, a deafening roar pieces the air, shatters the relative silence and sending a shiver down Four’s spine.  
It’s loud and angry and just so very SCARY. It fills his ears and rattles his brain. Four claps his hands over his ears, eyes squeezing shut.  
Goddess, make it stop!  
Fear clouds Four’s mind and twists his heart, warping his thoughts and diluting his emotions. He can’t think. Can’t move. The pain is unbearable in his head.  
His instincts take over his body, forcing his legs to stir. Four turns tail a stumbles farther from the direction the roar came from, deep into the woods.  
Run run run.  
Danger, danger, danger.  
Get away, have to get away!  
Running jostles his body and he bites his lip to keep from crying out loud. The forest is dark and Four can barely see five feet in front of him. Luckily for him, he’s too short to run into branches.  
What is this place?  
Four doesn’t know how far or long he ran, but eventually he falls to his knees, exhausted. It feels like a thousand knifes are stabbing into his chest every time he gasps for breath.  
There’s a cliff face a few yards ahead with multiple outcroppings, and nooks and crannies, perfect for sheltering under. Four forces himself back to his feet, and, fueled by pain and adrenaline and fear, he shuffles towards it.  
His legs feel weak beneath him, like he could collapse at any given moment. His hair hangs in his face, blonde strands covered in mud and grime. His arms are outstretched, both to keep balance and avoid stressing his ribs. Beads of sweat drip from his chin.  
A few feet away, there’s a small indent in the cliffside low to the ground. It’s just small enough for him to crawl into.  
It’s agonizing just trying to lie down. Shimmying on his stomach is torture.  
What happened?  
The crawl space veers to the right as it goes deeper, and if Four presses right up to the wall and curls up into a ball, he’s almost completely hidden from sight.  
A few stray tears splatter onto the cold stone ground beneath him. He wipes them away quickly with his sleeve.  
Don’t sniffle.  
Sniffling is weak and he can’t be weak, he is a hero and heroes are strong.  
Don’t cry.  
Crying doesn’t help anyone, doesn’t undo what happened nor fix things now.  
Four doesn’t do either of these things, regardless of the pain he’s in. He lies there, on his side, for what seems like an eternity. The seconds tick by like the slow drip dripping of honey.  
Honey. He thinks he likes honey.  
Thinking about honey makes his stomach growl.  
He wonders what Wild is making for dinner.  
Wild. Wild and Wind and Warriors and all of them.  
Where are they?  
Four doesn’t have a clue and he’s too tired to find out. His eyelids droop, his lips part in a yawn. But pain erupts in his chest and he immediately snaps his mouth shut.  
Maybe he’ll just lie here a while.  
Take a break, that’s all.  
Then he’ll go back.  
Wherever ‘back’ is.  
Four succumbs to the warm embrace of sleep.

He doesn’t wake when they start yelling his name.  
“Four!”  
“Four! Where are you?”  
“Four?”  
“Can you hear us Four?!”  
He doesn’t wake when they trot right past his hiding spot.  
Stomp stomp. Stomp stomp.  
He doesn’t wake when their shouts become frantic, more desperate pleas.  
“Four! Please!”  
“Four! Link? Can you hear us?!”  
“Link!”  
Four sleeps peacefully in his little nook, hidden from both friend and foe. 

Sharp, stabbing pain shoots through his body and Four jolts awake, his head hitting the low ceiling.

“Ow!”  
Something is latched onto his leg, dragging him out of his hiding spot. At his outburst, the pulling stops.  
Danger danger danger.  
Four lashes out blindly, his foot connecting with something soft.  
A pained, canine whine sounds from outside.  
What?  
Then the dragging resumes and Four is thrust back into open air. Surprised, Four blinks his bleary eyes open to a furry face inches from his own.  
“Wolfie?”  
All of a sudden, Twilight is bent over him, his face twisted in concern, “Thank goddess, Four.”  
He tries to help him sit up, but Four yelps sharply when his hands graze his injured side. Twilight’s expression sours. Four slaps his hands away, choosing to remain on the ground.  
“Broken ribs?”  
“And a concussion.”  
“Ouch.”  
“Nothing I can’t handle,” Four tries to shrug off his concern, but his wounds flare up and he doubles over in pain.  
“What happened?” He groans.  
“Hinox attack,” Twilight replies, “You got thrown. We’re lucky you didn’t break your neck.”  
Four hums, pushing the blond hair out of his face. There’s a part of him that feels guilty for leaving his friends to fight a monster without him.  
“The others are worried sick. Didn’t you hear them yelling?”  
“I was asleep.”  
Twilight glances back at the small cave, “What were you doing in there anyway?”  
“Hiding.”  
Twilight huffs, but doesn’t push for more, of which Four is grateful. Instead, he gestures at his nose, which is already beginning to bruise, “Thanks for this by the way.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Four tries to sit up again, but finds that he can’t. Gut churning, lungs aching, head spinning, he can’t do anything but lie there on the ground, eyes shut.  
Make it stop.  
Make the pain go away!  
Something latches onto his hand, grounding him. Four looks up through lidded eyes at Twilight, towering above him.  
“C’mon,” He says, ”it’s getting dark. We should get back to camp before the sun sets.”  
Nodding, Four moves to try again when suddenly he’s scooped up in strong arms.  
“I’m carrying you,” Twilight states in a tone that leaves no room for argument. He maneuvers Four so he’s perched on his back. Four grumbles under his breath but doesn’t protest.  
Twilight sets off at a brisk pace, striding through the forest. Each step jostles the injured hero on his back, making him wince and bite his lip.  
“Ow, ow, ow, ow…”  
Twilight tilts his head to look at him after a few minutes, “I’m gonna try something okay? Might lessen the pain.”  
“Okay.”  
The body beneath him begins to change. Four can feel his bones shifting and skin stretching as human became wolf. Padded feet pound rhythmically on the ground, his movements are smoother and leaner than before. Wrapping his arms around Twilight’s neck, Four buries his face in his soft fur coat, inhaling his earthy, woody scent.  
“Thanks, Wolfie.”

“Four!”  
Wind is the first to reach him. He barely waits for Four’s feet to reach the ground before barreling into him. Four can feel the air being knocked out of him and the aching body screams. They both fall backwards and would have hit the ground If Twilight didn’t catch them. Human again, he grips Four by the shoulders and sends Wind a sharp look.  
“Careful. He’s broken a few ribs.”  
Wind immediately bounces back like he’d been burned. His expression turns to one of guilt and sheepishness, “Sorry.”  
“It’s fine,” Four wheezes, trying and failing to conceal the pain in his voice.  
That’s when Hyrule arrives with a single flask halfway full of bright red liquid. He hands it to Four, who gladly takes a gulp. His throat tingles and his whole body feels electrified. The his foggy mind clears, the ache in his chest vanishes, and his limbs lose some of their soreness. Four sighs deeply, the knot in his stomach uncoiling.  
Much better.  
Wind deems it suitable to hug him now. He wraps his arms tight around Four, burying his face in his multicolored tunic.  
“I was worried.”  
“I can tell,” Four smiles fondly, ruffling Wind’s hair. Hyrule takes the potion from him, patting him on the shoulder.  
By now, the rest of the Links have joined them and they’re all standing in a semicircle around Four.  
Wild is watching Twilight intently.  
“How’s your wrist?” He asks.  
Four glances over and sees for the first time white bandages wrapped around Twilight’s left wrist.  
Twilight rolls his eyes, “It’s fine, as I’ve been saying for the last few hours.”  
Wild arches an eyebrow, but says nothing. He sighs, brushing the bangs out of his eyes.  
“What happened to your face?”  
Everyone perks up at Legend’s question, turning to stare at Twilight, who stutters under the sudden attention.  
“I kicked it,” Four answers coolly, his expression unreadable.  
“Why?” Time asks, arching an eyebrow.  
Four steps away from the group and towards the campfire, his shoulders popping as he stretches his arms up above him. He doesn’t turn bother to turn around.  
“Wouldn’t you?”  
He hears Twilight’s indignant squawk followed by a chorus of laughter. A small smile graces his lips.  
It’s good to be home.


End file.
